Only love will heal
by Nyght elf
Summary: Kotaira is the last of her kind. She spent her last five years in in Orochimaru's lab but was able to escape. Finding an dying Kimimaro she randomly decides to save him, but will he be happy about that? will he want to forget his attachments to the snake?ON HIATUS, SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, yes I know I have to finish other projects but I couldn't get the idea of this story out of my head. I still will work on my other stories I promise. A few explanations, this is a story based on my imagination but it takes place after 122 episode of Naruto. The battle between Gaara, Rock Lee and Kimimaro is over and he almost dies.i hope you will like it. Leave a review on your leaving, pretty please!_

_P.S. I want to dedicate this story to my good friend Laharvey125! I hope you'll like it. _

_And yes Naruto isn't mine but Masashi Kisimoto's, if he would've been mine the show wouldn't be so cool. Or not? Whatever, all the credits to Kissimoto. Only the heroine is mine… _

The wind was cold and fierce. A heavy atmosphere was all around the forest. It seemed like the Nature itself felt cold. Kotaira was walking slowly not caring where to go. She was sad and lonely. She was creeping, feeling like her last forces were vanishing away. She was lost but she didn't cared... she was alone but she didn't cared... she was wounded but she didn't care...

This is the life of a shinobi. Always pain and blood, always battles and murders... she slowly raised her hand to brush her bangs that were blocking her vision. Her hair was messy soaked with blood. All her thin body was covered in bruises and scars, some of them were still bleeding. She was wounded but she didn't cared. Al it matters is that she was able to run away. To escape that nightmare she was living for the past five years.

Orochimaru!

She never thought that just a name could bring so much hatred in her chest. This name represented the most hateful and the most disgusting creature in the world. No, Kotaira didn't name him a human, for he was none. He was a monster that played with human lives for his own sick desires. Even now remembering his sticky tongue she felt nausea. Kabuto wasn't much better. He was a sick doctor-monster himself, always with his experiments on dead or non-dead bodies.

"It's all for Orochimaru-sama!" he always said but she knew he did all this because he liked it. He liked to feel like a god playing with human lives, killing them and then trying to reverse the process. He sure was sick! Both of them were sick! Kotaira walked further into the forest on shaking legs but in the next moment she felt a familiar chakra. She knew that chakra, she felt it many times but she never saw the possessor for she always was caged in a dark room faraway from everyone. It must be another Orochimaru's tool. She knew that sign, the cursed mark!

She was happy she didn't have the cursed mark to be chained to that snake, like other did. _She was special!_ That's what they always told her. But that made her suffer the most. Even now remembering all those nights full of screams and agony when Kabuto was putting experiments on her, she felt Goosebumps and started to tremble with fear. But she had to move on. She had to get away from here as far away as possible! She has to change her look, her chakra sign and her life! She has to survive and one day she has to kill the one who destroyed her life.

She concentrated all her senses to scan the area around her. She felt huge amounts of chakra used for combat. Some type of the chakra she recognized, some types she felt for the first time. The tracks of Orochimaru's dark aura were present in some shinobis. His cursed mark! She knew what was happening now. The snake was transferring to a new body. That's why she was able to escape, because of that flutter that was now in their new location. She was meant to become one of his vessels too, but later in the future. She was not old enough and they considered her body not fully grown up to his true potential. She was only twelve, still a child.

She felt two types of chakra approaching very fast. She needs to hide! She transformed into a tree and masked her chakra. She was good at this. Even Kabuto admitted she was good at hiding. One shinobi was warm and bright like the sun itself, the second one was digging deeper and deeper into the darkness. Soon they appeared next to her. Thank God they didn't felt her presence. She still was afraid Kabuto will send someone to look for her. Maybe those people around were looking for her? She hoped with all her heart that they aren't.

From the trees jumped a boy dressed in black shirt and white shorts. He was handsome with black hair with a shadow of blue, a pale perfect face. His skin was delicate as a girl's, but the look in his onyx eyes was scary. He started to laugh evilly looking behind the tree. The next to appear was a blond boy dressed in an orange suit. They both had a head protector which meant they both were shinobi. The sign was the same so why were they fighting? The blond boy screamed in agony.

"Sasuke stop!" his clear blue eyes were full of sorrow, deep pain was overwhelming all his senses. But that was not ordinary pain. It was a heart pain, the one you suffer being betrayed. She knew that feeling. She wanted to jump and to hug the blond boy to comfort him, but she restrained, she won't get caught because of someone she even doesn't know. But he was suffering so much pain… being an emphatic she knew that very well.

"Naruto you won't catch me, now I am much stronger then you!" screamed the dark haired boy. He sure had the cursed mark. She could feel the dark energy fighting to take control of his body. His own energy wasn't much lighter but still, he had tracks of humanity in him.

The boys were both around twelve and she felt a strong bond between them. But the bond was now shattering, tending to broke. They both jumped, the second one trying to reach the first. She took a deep breath to calm down hoping they won't return to find her hideout. She continued to walk trying to get away again. She need to keep walking every step is bringing her closer to her freedom.

What she saw next scared her to death. Everywhere where you could look, was a forest of sharp bones. She sensed three chakra signatures. Two were warm but almost fainted; but the third was with the dark mark. The three shinobis were very weak but one of them was truly dying. She approached the camp, and looked to see two shinobis flying on giant balls of sand. The third was slowly arising from the top of a bone. His intentions were easy to read. He wanted to kill! Kotaira reacted faster then she could think, she jumped and wanted to block his attack. But… He was dying… the two shinobis on the sand were looking at the white haired demon next to them not believing their eyes.

"He's dead…" whispered one of them, the one with red hair. He had deep dark shadows around his eyes and the hieroglyph of love on his forehead. The second one was black haired dressed all in green. But what was catching your attention was his bushy eyebrows. Their energy was low but they managed to arise and to look around.

"He was a great shinobi, a fearful opponent!" whispered the red headed.

She felt sorry for the dying boy. Yes he was dying but he wasn't dead yet. But she knew she hadn't so much time so she needs to act faster. Kotaira camouflaged herself into a huge bone and made a shadow clone of the white haired shinobi letting it in the place of the real body. She transferred the real body into a cavern she found into the forest. She slowly leaned his body on the ground and leaned down to hear his heart. One beat…two beats… the beats were slowing down… she could swear she felt the death itself flying around him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated all her remaining chakra in her left arm and pushed on his chest with all her might. The eruption made his heart starting to beat louder but there was something else there…like something that was eating his life away… she closed her eyes again and sharpened her senses.

"There you are!" she screamed feeling the one who was guilty. It was a micro parasite that was eating his organs. Very strange because she knew this type were eating bones…. Kabuto with all his ultra new diagnostic equipment and his chakra senses wasn't able to find those types of vermin. She smiled feeling content, even though in this she was superior to Kabuto. He always envied her abilities. She was the last one of her medical clan, there was no one left on earth…only her…

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision. She was sick starving and wounded, but his life depended of her now so she must stay strong. She even now couldn't understand why she had decided to save him. Was the pain he felt the reason, or his deep sorrow? Or the fact his soul was suffering…deep inside he still was a little boy… he now transformed in his humanoid form and the cursed mark rested only as a tattoo on his chest.

She walked into the forest and gathered some fruits and fire wood. Then she found a spring and collected some water. She was tired that her eyes were trying to close by themselves but she stubbornly ordered them to stay open. She shook her head again and wanted to start a fire. Yes it was dangerous but the night was cold and they both needed warmth. But in the next moment she heard his moan. She approached him and touched his forehead. He was feverish. She cut a piece of her shirt and started to wipe the sweet from his forehead than cooling the fabric into the water. Now wiping his forehead she could silently watch him.

He was tall enough for his age. His skin was pale and silky without defects or scars, which most of the shinobi had. His facial features were masculine with a strong chin and thin lips. On his forehead he had two red dots, probably an aspect inherited from his parent. His hair was white as ivory with two red hair tube ornaments securing a strand of hair on each part of his face. She smiled seeing how his long tresses were divided in two by zigzag hair parting. His hair was long freely resting on his shoulders, it was almost sparkling so she touched the silky strand and was surprised at how smooth it felt. She wanted to know the color of his eyes… as on her command his eyelashes twinkled and he opened a pair of vivid green eyes and looked straight at her. She blinked in confusion but remained calm.

"Here drink this." She encouraged him raising a bowl to his lips. He looked at her with suspicion but drank the water.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Kotaira and we are in the forest, I found you wounded not far away from here. What's your name?" she asked in return.

"I'm Kimimaro. What I was doing there?" She blinked in confusion.

"You don't remember?" he remained thoughtful for a minute then shook his head. Could it be that he lost his memories because of the extraction of the parasite? She looked at his vulgar wearing. That lavender zip up shirt and a pair of black pants but the most hateful part of his appearance was the violet rope-like belt around his waist. This was the sign that the person belongs to Orochimaru's army. She wanted to get rid of it so she untied the rope and said.

"I think you don't need this anymore so it will help me to start a fire." She dropped the rope on the ground and then covered it with fire woods. She made a hand seal and the fire erupted and started to eat the wood playing happily on the cavern's walls. She hoped her old life was burning like this robe and will remain only dust… she hoped she'll be able to start a new life. If Kimimaru won't remember anything she could bring him with her… but will he want to come? She hoped he will, even if there was a risk that he will remember and want to hand her over to Orochimaru. She felt silly thinking of that but she was sick of being alone, so was he…she could tell that looking in his deep sad eyes… she was so tired that her empathic sense didn't want to help her understand him… so she only remained with hope….

_Please tell me, it is good? It is bad? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kotaira slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the bright sun. She stretched her back in delight trying to relax but then a strange feeling erupted in her heart. She jumped wildly on her feet remembering that next to her was sleeping Kimimaro. She leaned her eyes on him and saw that he was still sleeping so she sighed with relief and approaching him checked his forehead and his pulse. The temperature was normal and the pulse strong and uniform. His breath was calm and deep. Kotaira got up and went in search for something to eat.

Kimimaro opened his eyes and looked around. He was confused, he remembered a little girl saving his life yesterday. Could she leave without telling a word or her presence was just a dream? He tried to arise but he was too weak so he fell on his back and cursed his faintness.

"It's too early for you to get up, you have to get some rest." Said the girl entering the cave with a bunch of fish on her shoulder. She knelt down and after checking his forehead stated.

"Thank Kami sama you don't have fever. Now you need to eat, I will prepare some fish; just hold on for a while." Kimimaro nodded and closed his eyes again. The temptation to sleep was too strong, so after a few seconds Kotaira heard his regular breathing again. She started a fire and warmed some water as well in time she prepared the fish. Letting the fish to cook she went outside to take a quick "shower". She just couldn't take it anymore being stinky and covered in blood. When she returned the fish was ready so she approached the white headed boy and leaned her palm on his shoulder. She was so shy that just couldn't whisper a word so she just shook him a little. He opened her eyes and looked at her.

"You need to eat." She said giving him the fish on a huge leaf. He tried to stand up but his head started to feel dizzy and his body refused to leave his warm place. Kotaira seeing that putted the fish on the ground and helped him lie down.

"I think I'll have to feed you." She smiled warmly at him and taking a pair of wooden sticks she started to feed him the hot fish. Kimimaru didn't know until now that he was so very hungry. Taking the first bite his stomach growled and his cheeks flushed red. The girl remained calm pretending she didn't hear anything. He sighed and continued his meal.

"Sorry it's without salt or other spices…" she excused looking at him.

"Don't worry it's delicious, thank you. I don't know why you've decided to help me but I am very grateful for all you are doing for me." She nodded and when he finished the fish she started to eat her own food. He took this opportunity to look more attentive at her. She was around 12-13 years old, but very skinny for her age; he could see her veins through her transparent white skin. Her hair had a very unique colour; it was a soft violet like her eyes. But her eyes were shining full of light even if in their depths he could sense profound pain. Her hair was wet so she must've washed when he was sleeping. Her fluffy eyelashes were flinching, casting a shadow on her pale cheeks. Her lips were dry and cracked. She looked very pale but he could see her natural elegance and kindness in her every gesture and in her warm eyes.

He was grateful that she had helped him but he had a feeling that he is missing something, something very important, like he has a task to complete. He tried to concentrate but his head started to hurt even more and his eyes started to water.

"Don't push yourself Kimi, your memories will return with time." She told him knelling down next to him and giving him some water.

"Kimi?" he asked with a confused look examining her face.

"Don't you like it? It's shorter and more comfortable for me. You can call me Ai if you like" He blinked but nodded.

"Ai? You mean indigo?" He asked not believing his ears.

"Yep, like my hair." She nodded and smiled. This was weird but in the same time he felt a new kind of warmth enveloping his heart. A feeling of attachment was slowly growing inside his chest. He didn't know why, but he was sure he never felt the same before. He never was close with anyone… but why now he felt happy having someone next to him, someone who wanted to take care of him? Does this mean he was alone in his previous life? Could it be that there isn't anyone expecting for him? So many questions without answers…he hoped with time he will find the answers but until then he will remain with this girl that fills his chest with positive emotions. Looking at her warm and bright smile he felt he wanted to smile with her. Only hearing her chatting about nothing or anything calmed his nerves and eased his headache.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him the next day in the morning. He took a deep breath and felt his body wasn't in so much pain. He made an effort and got up, first his legs were shaking and she jumped to support him.

"I'm too heavy for you Ai." He whispered feeling guilty to lean on her weak body. She herself was frail and he observed a few injures earlier.

"I'm ok don't worry, we need to move on." She hoped he won't ask her why they need to leave because she yet wasn't ready to find a plausible excuse, or better said a lie. Her most important task was to disappear, to sink into oblivion without leaving tracks. She was sure Orochimaru's pets were running around trying to find her alive or dead, so she must hurry. Sure it was hard to travel like that, with a patient on her shoulder but she didn't have other choice. Her hair was also a problem so she tied it on her head's top and covered with a bandana. She didn't have enough chakra to transform herself or Kimimaro in someone else so this was all she could do.

The road was wet and that made their travel even harder. Kimimaro continued to apologize himself over and over again so Kotaira stopped and yelled at him.

"It's my choice to help you so shut up already, if it didn't wanted to carry you, I wouldn't, so stop apologising and concentrate at getting better." He nodded and they continued to walk feeling like he was a burden to her. Feeling weak and useless wasn't very pleasant but he clenched his teeth to collect himself together. In his mind he thanked her again. Truth to be told, he hadn't even the minimal idea where to go or what to do. If she would leave him now he would be lost and alone again. But he didn't want to be alone again. He knew that feeling very well, the feeling of loneliness when no one is beside you and the silence is echoing in your ears. He wasn't sure why he knew that, but he was sure he was afraid to remember the real reason. It was safer like that, next to this little girl that saved him.

They soon encountered a carriage with an old pair. The old woman smiled at them and asked.

"Is this your brother you are carrying?" Kotaira nodded and smiled weakly. She was too tired to speak.

"Come on, get in here we'll help you." She said and Kotaira was really tempted to do how was told, but she was afraid this could be a trap. But thinking she decided she could take the risk. Even if they were spy there was no way she will be able to fight in the shape she was now. And Kimi was weak and he even didn't remember that he was a shinobi. Kotaira nodded and thanked them.

"Tpruuu!" the old man stopped the carriage and helped them in. Kotaira sighed with relief and then took a deep breath to gain some strength.

"Where are you going?" the old lady asked her but Kotaira didn't replied for she had no idea where to go.

"We are going to the land of rise, it is far away from here, but it's my motherland. We hope we will find peace there." She smiled warmly and petted the girls head.

"I think you and your brother passed a difficult time…you see we had a son but he died a month ago… he was fifteen. Some thieves killed him. They never found the one who did it and simply closed the case." She sighed sadly and Kotaira whispered.

"I'm really sorry for your loss…" they continued silently for a few hours. Kimimaro fell asleep on her lap and she started to stroke his hair.

"Tell me about yourself." Asked her the lady and Kotaira felt reluctant. Her hand stopped in air a few centimetres away from Kimimaro's head. Why she wants to know about her?

"Don't worry; if you don't want to, I just wanted to ease the atmosphere. Talking really helps you feel better."

"Me and my brother don't have anyone and where to go, I thanks you for you kindness." Was all she could manage to say. She wasn't feeling bad cause she lied about Kimimaro being her brother, now he really was the closest person for her and she didn't wanted to lose him.

They travelled for almost a week and Kimimaro was feeling much better. He now even could take long walks not far away from the carriage and ate a lot. Kotaira was doing her best trying to help the old lady with all she could. She asked the old lady to teach her how to cook and the lady agreed so now every day they were together preparing the meals. They all were talking about anything in the world and laughing around the fire at the night time. The old woman's name was Chihaya and the old man was Miroku. The old man was a fine pottery master and when he was starting to speak about his art he was glowing with happiness. But they both were becoming sad remembering their son and Kotaira was often seeing tears in their eyes.

After a few weeks of travel Kotaira was starting to feel more at ease hoping Orochimaru won't be able to find them so she even started to laugh more often. Kimimaro observed her eyes were even brighter and that her laugh was happier and clearer than before. A warm smile spread across his lips looking at his "sister". If she decided he would be her brother he will agree. She most has her reasons to say that. He didn't want to ask her about those reasons; he just hoped one day she will open herself to him.

"Finally we are home!" cried Chihaya and laughed looking at Kotaira. Kimimaro saw how their looks become sad understanding that from now their ways were parted. Kotaira approached him and taking his hand they both bowed thanking the old couple for their kindness. All of them had tears in their eyes.

"We and Miroku, well we thought… that if you would like, you can come with us and be our children…" whispered Chihaya with a trembling voice. Kotaira jumped and hugged the old lady starting to cry in voice. Kimimaro nodded and thanked the old man.

So in this way they become sister and brother, the children of the Hagu couple. Kotaira started to act as a medical assistant in the village hospital and Kimimaro helped his new "father" in his atelier. The days were passing happily, silently transforming in years.

Today was Kotaira's 16-th birthday so Kimimaro wanted to prepare the best present for her. He knew she wanted the violet kimono from the store next to their house so he went to buy it. At his nineteen years he had his own money thank to his father. He smiled at this sound, his father. Those two people saved them and raised them as their own giving them all the possible love and comfort and he loved them enormously as he loved Kotaira. He couldn't imagine his life without her, without her laugh. At her sixteen she was the best doctor in the village and every villager loved and respected her.

"Hey Kimi today's your sister's birthday did you prepared the gift?" asked him the shopkeeper.

"He should find her a husband not giving gifts." Growled her husband. He knew those two had a son who was in love with Kotaira.

"She is too young yet!" he replied feeling angry. Kotaira was only his; no other man should be near her. He didn't care that people were considering him too overprotective. She was a beautiful girl and she needed protection. He even didn't let the idea of her marriage getting in his head. She will never get married! And this Hayake is running around her all day long. Sure she didn't react at all, but the fact itself bothered him.

She wasn't a little girl anymore and anyone seemed to see that. She was tall with a fine body; her almond shaped eyes were capturing every man's attention. But her hair? Those long tresses were shining and jumping at her every move. She was wearing nice tops of different colour with short skirts that showed her perfect long legs. He and his father were always telling her to dress more… serious but she was kissing them both and doing like she wanted. He always remained stoned and was able only to mumble something at her back. But he smiled remembering her strong will and in the same time sweet nature. No one in their family was able to deny her anything.

He bought the kimono, thanked the owner and after bowing he went to the sweet shop. He smiled remembering when they first time went to the sweet shop together. It was a week after they came here. She had nightmares and hearing her screams made his heart ache too. He entered her room and saw her trembling with fear. Her hair was soaked with sweat and her eyes were wide. He slowly approached her and hugged her stroking her hair; in return she grabbed his shoulder and clenched her fingers on his shirt.

"Hush Ai, its ok I'm here with you." Those words seemed to calm her; she blinked and raised her eyes to look at him.

"You won't leave me Kimi?" she asked him, her voice hoarse with emotions. He could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, like a caged bird. He wiped her tears with his fingertips and whispered.

"I'm here Ai, and I will never abandon you, never!"

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded.

"I promise!" he swears solemnly and felt how her slender arms closed on his neck taking him in their circle. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered.

"Will you eat ice cream with me tomorrow?" she asked and he saw how her cheeks sweetly reddened. He smiled and nodded. From that day on, they were every weekend eating ice cream in the park. It was their own tradition that they both respected.

He walked home and entering the main door he cried.

"I'm home!" no one answered but he was glad because he wanted to be the first one to give her the present. He jumped over two stairs and knocked at her door.

"Come in!" she cried and he entered holding the box with the present at his back.

"Oh Kimi it's you!" she yelled happily and jumped to hug him. _He definitely has grown up!_ Though Kimimaro feeling her soft body pressed to his. He embraced her and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday Ai!" he said giving her the red box.

"For me?" she asked and smiled at him feeling excited. He nodded and receiving his accord she started to open the box. Her eyes sparkled with delight seeing the kimono.

"Kimi thank you!" she jumped and kissed his cheek then continued to jump around the room with the kimono in her hands. She was mumbling a song under her breath and then smiled happily.

"Can I put it on? Please?" she pleaded him putting the usual puppy eyes. He smiled at her and nodded again unable to say a word. She was so beautiful like that with her eyes shining and her cheeks flushing with delight. He felt ashamed he was thinking about her in that way, they grew up together. She was almost his sister….almost… no one should have such sentiments for his sister. He shook his head to clear his head and got out from the room to give her time to change.

She looked like a vision in the kimono with her hair collected with an ivory comb. Her bangs lazily hung around her face and the earing she wore were seen only a half. She had putted some make up so her eyes were violet as well. She smiled shyly at him and he could swear his breath was caught in his throat. Here very gesture was full of elegance and grace. She lean her head in wonder and Kimimaro understood that she wanted to hear his opinion. He gulped and whispered.

"You look beautiful Ai."

"Thank you Kimi." Kotaira looked at Kimimaro and got lost in those deep green eyes. He was the best catch in their village; every girl of the age of marriage was seeing herself his wife. He was tall with a proud and rigid stature. He now wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt that was perfectly contrasting with his white hair that he now wore in a ponytail. His smile was breath-taking and his eyes were stealing your peace. He was perfect at everything he was doing, starting with pottery and finishing with cooking. Chihaya taught him cooking and he loved doing it from time to time.

Kotaira shook her head hoping to scare away her unusual feelings. She had her head dizzy almost all the time around him and she felt ashamed and confused because of that. She even now doesn't know anything about him, for he never remembered. In return she hadn't told him about her being shinobi or her life at Orochimaru. She knew that this could make him remember all, and she was afraid of what he could remember. She wanted to spend her life next to them, the persons she loves whiteout being a shinobi.

Kotaira gave him her hand and they headed to the living room where they thought their parents will be. Silence! Even a sound wasn't heard and the lights were all turned off. Kotaira squeezed his hand and she felt his finger caressing her palm in attempt to calm her. They both felt something wasn't right. Kimimaru pushed her aside and turned on the lights. What they saw scared them to death and broke their hearts. On the ground in a pool of blood were lying the lifeless bodies of their parents.

"No!" screamed Kotaira falling on her knees. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Kimimaro remained frowned; he made an effort and took a step to them. Finally he was able to move and he approached the bodies and knelt down next to them. He touched their pulses, Kotaira looked at him in desperation with a hope in her crying eyes but he silently shook his head. He got up and coming next to her, knelt down and took her in his strong arms.

"Who would do that? Why?" she managed to ask him through her cry. He only embraced her tighter caressing her hair. Suddenly they heard a noise, a strange one…like a whisper…like a sigh… they both turned their heads and saw a snake approaching them.

"What… Orochimaru…" cried in despair Kotaira. Kimimaro looked at her and blinked in confusion. But after that the snake looked directly at him and Kimimaru felt an acute pain in his chest. He collapsed on the ground without forces. He looked at the strange tattoo he always had there. The tattoo started to burn and the fire flames wanted to spread around but a strange seal appeared around the tattoo and prevented the increase. He was experiencing a lot of pain and was rolling like a snake. His cries were full of agony and pain and Kotaira couldn't do anything. She took his head on her lap and making a few hand seals she tried to calm him but the cursed mark was too strong. The seal she made for him a few years ago has weakened. She was desperately trying to find a cure but she wasn't able to, all she could do was to seal the curse.

"Kimi, please…" she whispered in despair. Kimimaro blinked a few times and looked at her.

"I remember now, I remember everything!" Kotaira remained stoned as a statue with her heart beating like crazy.

_Well what do you think? Ideas? How will he act now, forgive Orochimaru or hate him? Please review and tell your opinion! Thanks for reading. And sorry for the bad scene, this is just the way Orochimaru was acting. You know what I mean. Again, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I am back. Please, please forgive me for the long wait. I am not lazy I just have to many projects. My mum laughs asking me: and what are you starting this time?_

_Well ok I am the way I am so bear with me. Actually I have two, no three more stories to work on, but I promise I will finish every one. _

_Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. I will try to update more often, I promise!_

_Now enjoy and don't forget to review, it really gives me power to write more! So if you want more chapters sooner, please review! _

"So, you do remember now, Kimimaro! That is quite good." observed the snake in a lazy voice trying to approach the shocked pair. Kotaira's vision went blank. What…how… how did he find them? She thought they were protected. She thought they can live… it seems she was mistaken. She was afraid to say something. She was afraid to move… she was afraid of everything now. What will Kimi do now? Will he leave her? He meant the world to her, losing him would mean the end of this world. She was so confused. It seemed all her powers faded away. She blinked again and looked at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro got up on his feet. He now had a different posture. He was a shinobi again. It seems his body will never forget that fact. Kotaira wanted to touch his hand, to feel his warmth, but she was afraid he will reject her.

"Orochimaru sama…" whispered Kimi looking straight at the slippery creature. Kotaira closed her eyes. All that she wanted now, was this day to be a dream. Only a dream. Then she will wake up and everything will be the same. Kimi will be going to work in the morning; Chihaya will be preparing breakfast… But now all of this is gone! All because of Orochimaru!

"Good! Indeed, very good! Now I can have you, I can have your body!" screamed Orochimaru ruining the silence. Kimimaro was confused. He didn't know what to do. His world was shattered into pieces, or better said in two halves. On the first half, there was Orochimaru-sama and his loyalty for him. On the second, Kotaira… Kotaira…

"Kimimaro, it seems the Kuriko clan, indeed are the best medical shinobi in the world. She really saved you." Said Orochimaru slowly approaching his former student.

"Medical shinobi?" asked Kimimaro in a hushed voice. He turded his head and looked at Kotaira.

"Shinobi? You are a shinobi?" he asked in disbelief.

"She kidnaped and hid you from me! I will not forgive this! _He belongs to me!_" whispered the snake and jumped at Kotaira. She let out a weak scream seeing the giant snake's head towering over her. She was afraid but she still managed to scream.

"No, he doesn't belong to you! He doesn't belong to anyone!" These words made the snake lose his temper. He opened his mouth in an attempt to swallow her entirely and absorb her powers.

Kimimaro was still shocked, he couldn't believe this. Kotaira, a shinobi? Why did she hide it from him, why? The shock was so deep, that he couldn't move. He felt the killer's intent washing over him in an instant. Orochimaru really wanted to kill her.

No! his mind screamed in agony. No, she can't die! His body reacted on its own. Releasing a bone katana from his left hand he jumped just before the snake's mouth reached her. The snake hissed not expecting the disturbance. He couldn't believe Kimimaro actually disobeyed him! How could he? For a mere girl!

"You…why?" he hissed looking at Kimimaro with a death glare.

"Orochimaru-sama, I won't let you kill her!" said Kimimaro , his voice cut like steel. Orochimaru transformed in his humanoid form and looked at Kimi. After a few seconds his face became lit with a sick sadistic smile.

"I see… you want to be the one to kill her… Kill her!" Kimimaro blinked in surprise, hearing his words, all the blood leaving his face.

"Kill….her… me?..." he turned his head and looked at the scared girl. He saw so much pain in the depths of her eyes. He was able to understand her pain. Now she was afraid of him too. Afraid he will hurt her… how could she think… how…

He tried to reach her with his hand but she started to tremble. She looked so fragile, more like a child or a doll. Her big eyes were bathed in tears… and then he understood! He understood this creature was very important for him. He won't ever be able to hurt her, not even a hair on her head. Not even for the sake of his master, the one who was once the most important in his life. He clenched his teeth; his fists were trembling with emotion.

"I refuse!" he uttered clearly, looking at the snake.

"What? Why? He kept you away from me. She lied to you." Said the snake trying to approach Kotaira once more but Kimi jumped again standing between him and the girl.

"Kimi, I'm sorry… I…" started Kotaira but he shook his head.

"I think she had her reasons." She nodded hearing his words and her face became lit with a smile.

"You fool! You belong to me, your body belongs to me!" screamed Orochimaru flying at him. His legs became tail again and he rushed toward Kotaira. His long stinky body was leaving ugly burning traces on the ground. He looked into Kimimaro's eyes and activated the seal. An awful pain embraced Kimimaro in the same second. He collapsed on the ground trying to control his suddenly changing body.

"Kimi no! Stop! Please stop!" cried Kotaira seeing Kimi's cursed mark spreading on his body. She felt shivers down her spine. He was changing into his second phase. She actualy never saw him in this state. She was afraid he won't be able to control himself. But mostly she was afraid that he will suffer, that he will be hurt.

She never was a strong shinobi. She wasn't good at taijutsu or ninjutsu. All she was good at was medical techniques and some sorts of genjutsu. The fact that Orochimaru kidnaped her on Kabuto's behalf didn't help either. She was a child, back then, her and her sister were the only survivor of her clan. The Leaf Village had taken her and Aika in custody after the massacre of their clan. Only later she found out that Orochimaru was the one who destroyed her village and killed her entire clan. He needed their medical jutsus. He stole every scroll containing useful information and killed the ones who tried to oppose him. None survived. None except her and her sister.

Her sister died in the laboratory, thanks to Kabuto's experiments. When her sister died, Kabuto started using her. She was afraid to remember all those night that had injured both her body and mind. She almost died. Sometimes she wished she would. Sometimes she begged him to kill her…

Thank Kami-sama then she was able to run away. Yes she was a coward, she admitted it. She had run away and hid hoping to stay alive. She had never trained again, never used any jutsu. She tried to be normal. Deep in her heart she hoped Kimimaro won't ever remember his past. She hoped they will always be together, far away from the shinobi world.

It wasn't meant to be! The snake's shadow was always towering over both of them. She only regretted that in the hole world, there wasn't a shinobi able to kill him. Yes it is bad to want someone's death, but he is one that deserves it.

"Will I die now?" she asked no one in particular. Kimimaro, will he kill her?

"Kimi please, stop. I beg of you!" she cried in despair really hoping that her words will reach him. His face' features changed in agony. Finally he turned his head and looked at her.

All he could hear inside his head were two words: Kill her! Kill her! Those words were repeated like a mantra. He tried to control his body. It took al of his auto control to stop his hand with the katana in it. The katana was aiming for Ai's heart. He barely could recognise her in this state. He long forgotten how was to be in this phase. Orochimaru's voice in his head continued to order him to kill her. His vision went blur again. He tried to control himself but he couldn't and his body jumped to where Kotaira was standing.

The katana in his hand hung in air very close to her heart. His mind screamed in pain trying to retrieve the hand. His heart staryed beating like crazy, the blood pounding in his ears.

"Kimi…"

"Kimi…" it was her soft whisper. She was looking at him with such pain in her eyes. The most strange fact was that there wasn't fear or hate in her look, only pain…

"Kimi, forgive me, it is all my fault!" she cried and jumped at him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to cry, mumbling something about stupidity and cowardice. He could feel her soft body pressed onto his. She was warm and she smell like flowers and wind. Her hot tears were soaking his shirt. He blinked and closed his eyes. Concentrating all of his powers he reversed the transformation. First he was afraid to touch her, but then he slowly patted her head with trembling fingers. She pressed herself harder onto him and finally he wrapped his hands around her tiny figure.

"Ai, forgive me…" he could only whisper this. He was afraid to scare her away. Kami sama he just tried to kill her! He hugged her tighter and deepened his nose into her hair. He inhaled her scent and tried to calm himself down. He almost lost her. He almost lost this precious person. His Ai…

"So you can't kill her" came Orochimaru's voice. Kimimaro started trembling with anger and in the next second he jumped at the snake piercing his heart with his sharp blade.

"So you actually have the nerve to attack me!" stated Orochimaru looking at his lost vessel.

"Very good that I sent a clone. You could actually kill me, but don't worry you will come to me. You will pay for your crime. I will have her head sooner or later." Kimimaro paled hearing his words. In the meanwhile the body start to deform transforming into a different person.

"You have a choice. You can come to me on your own accord and she lives, or you choose to run and she dies. Make your choice Kimimaro, you have only one month left. Think carefully and then give me your answer." The body dissolved and became white phlegm.

Kotaira approached him and asked.

"That was a clone?" he nodded and she continued.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important Ai. Now we should disappear. This time forever!"


End file.
